


School Secret

by wholocker78218



Series: Teacher Jamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are married but their student don't know that until a school trip to the museum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want more stories in the comments or send me stuff on tumblr @angelicdestieldemon

Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Hamilton were the two most attractive teachers in the school. They also hated each other if their constant arguing, or as they called it debating, was anything to go by. So naturally, the entire school shipped them together. The biggest shippers were their student government members: Lafayette, Hercules, John, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.   

No one is quite sure how it all started but at some point, one student deemed that the relationship between the two teachers was full of Unresolved Sexual Tension (UST). So now the student government were trying to get their teachers to hook up or at least kiss already.   

\--XOX--  

"Ok, I promised a while ago that we could go on a trip to the National Museum and finally our lord and master has granted my request so next Monday we will not be in class." Mr. Jefferson told his class.  

He smiled at the 'whoops' and 'cheers' he got in response from his class.   

"Sir?" A voice asked from in front of his desk.  

Thomas looked up and found the three Schuyler sisters at his desk.  

"Yes, miss Schuyler?"  

"Sir, because there are more than 20 pupils in this class, won't you need another teacher to come along?" Angelica asked innocently.  

Thomas restrained the smirk he could feel trying to break free.  

"Yes I will, do you have anyone in mind you think I should ask?" He replied with the same faux innocence.  

"You could always ask Mr. Hamilton, sir. I'm sure he would enjoy coming with us, he is quite into history." Eliza replied smoothly, the innuendo in her words seemingly innocent.  

"I suppose, I could but I would have to ask the Headmaster if our esteemed mess of an English teacher could be excused for a whole day. Leave it with me girls."  

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson." The girls responded in unison before leaving the class when the bell rung.  

Once he was sure his students had gone he took out his phone from his pocket and typed out a text.  

 

 **To: Xander <3 ** 

 **U were right. They want me to ask you to come.**  

 **Xx**  

 

Thomas sent the text while smiling to himself. He grabbed the next pile of essays that needed marking and grabbed his purple highlighter. He was only half way through the first essay when his phone vibrated on his desk.  

 

 **From: Xander <3 ** 

 **Told u so! They ship the fuck out of us xx**  

 

 **From: Xander <3 ** 

 **Oh and I accept ur grand invitation xx**  

 

 Thomas smiled to himself at the messages before sending one back.  

 

 **To: Xander <3 ** 

 **I said they wanted me to ask, doesn't mean I actually want u to come.**  

 **Xx**  

 

 **From: Xander <3 ** 

 **U wound me, love**  

 **BTW it's** **ur** **turn to cook** **tonite** **xx**  

   
**To** **: Xander <3 ** 

 **Mac and Cheese?**  

 **Xx**  

   
**From: Xander <3 ** 

 **Don’t u dare! Xx**  

 

Thomas smiled once more before putting his phone away and finished his marking.  

\--XOX--  

They had arrived at the Museum just before it opened to make the most of the day. They only had to wait outside for roughly 5 minutes before they were let inside. Immediately everyone split up in different directions knowing that they had to meet back at the entrance at 1 pm to go have lunch.   

Alexander and Thomas had sat at opposite ends of the bus trying to maintain the hateful relationship they had at school, meanwhile texting each other throughout the journey.   

Thomas was wearing his stupid purple coat that looked gorgeous on him and Alexander was trying not to drool at the sight. He especially tried to ignore all the memories that coat was involved in and all the things that he had done to Thomas while Thomas was wearing the coat.  

Once he was sure all the students were gone Alexander grabbed Thomas by the hand dragged him down an empty corridor leading to, most likely, the toilets. Thomas found himself pushed against the wall with his husband pressed against him.  

"You were not wearing this coat when we left home this morning," Alex growled into Thomas' ear.  

The jackass managed a smug smile before Alexander pulled his head down into a kiss. Thomas' smile disappeared as he focused on his husband's lips on his. He knew they shouldn't be doing this here, in broad daylight, one of the students might see but he couldn’t help himself. He loved Alexander more than he thought was possible. They melted into each other, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies pressed against each other and their mouths slotted together. Thomas' hands rested on his husband's hips while Alexander's were wrapped around Thomas's neck.   

When they finally broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other. Their eyes remained closed, just reveling in the moment.  

"We should probably check out the museum at least a little bit," Alexander whispered.  

"Hmmm. Yeah, we probably should." Thomas replied.  

With one last chaste kiss, they broke apart and walked back out into the main area of the museum.  

\--XOX--  

"Hey, guys I think I left my purse at reception," Peggy told her friends.  

"Are you sure you don’t have it?" Hercules asked.  

"Yeah, I can't find it and I remember having when we got here," Peggy said, trying not to worry.  

"It's cool we'll come with you to go get it," John said.  

"You don’t have to, I can just go back myself," Peggy replied.  

"That wouldn’t be, how you say, chivalrous of us would it mon chérie," Laf said, making Peggy smile.  

The group walked back to reception and Peggy found her purse on top of the counter.  

"Thank god." She said, relieved.  

They were about to go back to look at the exhibits when they heard the sound of something hitting the wall.  

"Did you hear that?" Eliza asked the group.   

Everyone nodded looking slightly puzzled.  

"It sounded like it came from down there," Angelica said, pointing to the corridor leading to the toilets.  

The group went to investigate and were met with the image of Mr. Hamilton holding Mr. Jefferson against the wall.  

"Should we do something? They look like they are about to fight." John whispered but before anyone could answer him, Mr. Hamilton pulled Mr. Jefferson's head down and kissed him.  

They group watched dumbfounded as the two teachers kissed like it wasn’t the first time and after a few minutes of slow making out the two teachers pulled apart just enough to rest their foreheads together. It was silent, they didn't talk and neither did the students. Finally, Mr. Hamilton said something and the two teachers kissed again before breaking apart completely.   

The students quickly ran back down the corridor leading to the exhibits, all with smiles on their faces: they knew their teachers were together!  

\--XOX--  

After catching their teachers making out like teenagers in the museum, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, John, Hercules, and Laf came up with a plan to make their teachers sit together this time on the bus instead of apart like they had on the way over.  

When they were leaving the museum they made sure the only two seat remaining were at the front of the bus together. Leaving the teacher no choice but to sit next to each other. John watched his favourite two teachers try to act put out at the prospect of sitting next to each but after seeing them earlier he knew that this was all an act.  

And hey, if the six students saw the teachers discreetly hold hands while on their phones, well they didn’t say anything.  

 


End file.
